Hate U Love U
by cute voodoo
Summary: ketika cinta yang menunggu seseorang untuk datang kepadanya. ChunJoe/ByungChan! ChangRick and N.A.P here !


Title : Hate U Love U

Author : cute voodoo

Rated : T

Pairing : ChunJoe/ByungChan, ChangRick, N.A.P.

Cast : Jessica Kim (OC) & Krystal Jung from f(x)

Genre : romance, little angst, little humor.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan para fans, serta management mereka^^. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. Dan karena ini hasil pemikiran rengsek (?) saya, saya mohon jangan mengcopas oke^^)/ ketahuan copas aku lempar panci nanti~.

Summary : ketika cinta yang menunggu seseorang untuk datang kepadanya. ChunJoe/ByungChan! ChangRick and N.A.P here~!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : hello^^ dengan saya lagi, entah mengapa saya ingin sekali membuat ff dengan pairing dari Teen Top. Mungkin, salah satu alasan saya karena sedikit sekali yang membuat ff dengan pair mereka .-. Mungkin ini akan sedikit gaje dan gak nyambung. Jika ada yang tidak di mengerti tolong isi kotak (?) kritik dan saran.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

DON'T BASH~

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

~~~ **Hate U Love U** ~~~

"apa kau akan terus seperti ini hyung?"

Tanya seorang namja bernama lengkap Ahn Daniel itu.

"maksudmu?"

Tanya namja berparas cantik itu heran.

"ya, mencintai seorang Lee Byung Hun secara diam-diam dan memupuk perasaannya sendirian. Apakah kau akan terus seperti itu?"

Chunji menunduk, menatap lurus pada gelas berisi minuman kesukaannya.

"ya, mungkin. Aku akan terus seperti ini. Mencintai seorang Lee Byung Hun sendiri."

"kau tidak ingin mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Chunji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa? Jika terus seperti ini kau itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh!"

Namja yang biasa dipanggil Niel itu sedikit kesal pada namja di depannya itu.

"tidak semudah itu Niel-ah."

Jawab Chunji.

"dulu, saat aku menyukai Minsoo hyung aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Namun, ada saatnya aku mempunyai kesabaran dan titik capai lelah hyung. Pada akhirnya, aku menyatakannya dan ternyata ia juga menyukaiku. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba?"

"dia bukanlah Minsoo hyung, dia tetaplah Lee Byung Hun. Yang hanya menganggap aku sahabatnya tidak lebih. Ia bukan Minsoo hyung yang menykai mu, dia tetaplah Lee Byung Hun yang menyukai orang lain dan itu bukan aku."

Jelas Chunji dengan senyum yang tetap berada di wajah cantiknya untuk ukuran namja itu.

Niel menatap sahabatnya itu kasihan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka seseorang di hadapannya itu bisa menyukai seseorang dengan setianya selama dua tahun lebih. Melihat orang yang ia sukai menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Mendengarkan orang yang ia sukai jika sedang menyukai seseorang dan meminta pendapatnya. Bukankah itu cukup gila?

"cobalah kau menyukai orang lain dan melupakan Byung Hun, Chunji hyung."

"biarkan aku lelah dengan sendirinya Niel-ah."

.

.

"kami pulang~"

Dua namja cantik itu sudah kembali ke dorm mereka.

"kau darimana saja Niel-ah?"

Tanya Bang Minsoo atau yang mempunyai nama panggung C.A.P itu.

"ma—maaf hyung. Apakah kami terlalu lama?"

Tanya Niel sedikit takut.

"Changjo-ya! Lihat Niel hyung akan dimarahi oleh suaminya."

Ricky namja imut itu menunjuk ke arah Niel dan Minsoo yang sedang berdiri berhadapan.

Chunji terkekeh mendengar perkataan _fake maknae group_ mereka itu.

"Minsoo hyung tidak akan pernah bisa memarahi Niel hyung."

Jawab Changjo lalu kembali menyuapkan sesendok kimchi rebus ke mulutnya.

"ah iya. Aku lupa, Minsoo hyung paling tidak bisa memarahi Niel hyung. Ia terlalu sayang dengan Niel hyung."

Sambung Ricky yang kini melihat leader Teen Top itu mengacak-acak surai coklat milik Niel.

"yak! Maknae jelek! Jangan kau habiskan kimchi rebusnya!"

Ricky menarik rambut kemerahan Changjo. Chunji benar-benar tertawa melihat kelakuan dua namja di depannya itu.

Changjo tetap saja memakan kimchi rebus itu walaupun Ricky sudah menarik-narik rambutnya.

"aku marah padamu maknae!"

Ricky memunggungi Changjo yang masih saja asik makan. Chunji masih penasaran apa yang akan Changjo lakukan selanjutnya untuk membujuk _fake_ _maknae_ mereka.

Changjo memasukkan kimchi rebus itu hingga mulutnya hampir penuh, lalu ia menarik Ricky.

"Yak! Ap—hmmp"

Changjo memasukkan kimchi rebus itu melalui mulutnya ke mulut Ricky.

Chunji segera keluar dari ruang makan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat kelakuan dua namja itu yang seperti tidak menganggap ada Chunji disana.

"jangan sampai ketahuan Minsoo hyung!"

Kata Chunji sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan..

Chunji baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya saat _rapper_ sekaligus _visual _mereka itu sedang membuka kaus yang ia kenakan.

Chunji segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"kau tidak mandi Byunghun?"

"aku akan cuci muka saja."

Jawab Lee Byung Hun atau itu.

"kau sudah makan?"

Tanya Chunji seraya mengeringkan rambutnya.

"sudah, tadi aku sudah makan malam di luar."

Suasana di kamar itu kembali hening.

baru saja keluar kamar mandi saat Chunji sudah menyelimuti dirinya.

"kau sudah ingin tidur?"

Tanya

"tentu saja. Aku benar-benar lelah."

menghampiri Chunji.

"baiklah, selamat tidur Lee Chan Hee."

mengecup puncak kepala Chunji dengan lembut –yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan itu- lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

"kenapa kau masih melakukan ini Byunghun? Kau benar-benar jahat."

Chunji bergumam dengan lirih lalu ia menutup matanya untuk masuk ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

"selamat pagi~"

Pagi hari ini entah mengapa seorang Ahn Daniel bisa bangun terakhir.

"hyung!"

Ricky tiba-tiba saja memanggil Niel, namja itu hanya menjawab dengan bergumam.

"itu. Lihat apakah kau tidak melihat di leher mu banyak sekali bekas gigitan nyamuk? Cepat beri obat hyung!"

Terdengar sekali Ricky sangat panik. Changjo menepuk keningnya sendiri pelan.

Sekarang suasana di dapur sunyi.

"a—ah aku ke kamar dulu oke. Aku ingin mengobati bekas nyamuk ini. Pantas saja gatal."

Niel berpura-pura menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"kau keterlaluan hyung."

Kata Chunji seraya meletakkan susu terakhir untuk .

Sedangkan pelaku pembuat bercak merah itu hanya tertawa.

"hyung, jangan ambil roti ku. Kau masih punya."

Changjo tiba-tiba saja bersuara saat semua sedang sarapan.

"aku ingin punyamu Changjo."

Ricky menatap Changjo polos.

"kembalikan, atau aku akan memakan kupingmu."

Bisik Changjo.

"WUA! TIDAK! Ini, ambil."

Ricky mengembalikan kembali roti milik Changjo. Lalu Changjo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'andaikan hubungan ku seperti Changjo dan Ricky, atau seperti Minsoo hyung dan Niel.'

Batin Chunji.

.

.

"mau menemaniku?"

Tanya saat mereka berdua sedang membersihkan piring bekas sarapan.

"kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat menemui seseorang."

Chunji menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

"kau tidak mau?"

"tidak, tentu saja aku mau."

Chunji tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya membersihkan piring.

'kapan kau akan menjadi milikku? Dan ajakan itu bukan untuk menemani mu menemani seseorang namun mengajak ku kencan?'

Batin Chunji.

.

.

"kau tentu sudah mengenalnya bukan Chunji-ah?"

Kini mereka bertiga, ya mereka bertiga dengan seorang gadis yang juga menggeluti dunia entertainment Krystal Jung.

"sangat mengenalnya. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya."

Jawab Chunji sambil tersenyum.

"ah ya, Chunji oppa. Amber eonnie bilang ia ingin mengobrol denganmu. Ia sedang menuju kesini."

"ah, baiklah. Aku akan menghubunginya." "selamat bersenang-senang."

Chunji meninggalkan pasangan itu lalu ia berjalan menuju meja yang cukup jauh dari dua insan itu. Dengan segera ia mengirimkan pesan teks pada seseorang.

.

"sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol dengan mu noona."

Kata Chunji dengan gadis berpenampilan _boyish_ di depannya itu.

"aku pun begitu. Jadi?"

"jadi?"

Ulang Chunji dengan heran.

"kau membiarkan namja yang kau suka itu mengencani Krystal?"

"aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." "aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya noona."

"hey, setidaknya kau menolak ajakannya saja."

"aku tidak bisa menolaknya Amber noona."

"kau terlalu sabar menunggunya Chunji-ah."

"mmm, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu noona? Baik-baik saja?"

"sangat baik. Ia sedang mengurus perusahaan milik keluarganya di Amerika."

"kau pantas mendapatkan namja seperti nya noona."

"haha, terimakasih." "kau juga pasti bisa mendapatkan yang cocok untukmu selain namja yang sedang berkencan dengan Krystal itu."

"ak—"

"kau bukannya tidak bisa Chunji-ah. Kau tidak berusaha dengan keras. satu yang perlu kau ketahui Krystal sangat suka bermain-main dengan namja. Bukannya aku membeberkan sikap buruk teman group ku namun itu kenyataan yang memang benar-benar ada."

Chunji terdiam.

"kau bisa melarangnya Chunji."

"tidak."

Chunji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa tidak?"

"aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya, aku hanya sahabatnya noona. Ya, seorang sahabat. Hanya sahabat."

Amber yang merasa kasihan dengan namja cantik di depannya itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Chunji pelan.

"kau pasti bisa."

.

.

"bagaimana hari ini dengan Krystal?"

"sangat-sangat-sangat menyenangkan! Kau tau? Selain cantik, dia juga menyenangkan dan ya, cukup pintar untuk seorang gadis muda sepertinya. Ia juga sepertinya seorang gadis yang setia. Aku cukup tertarik dengannya."

'_Kau tau? Yonghwa, Taemin, Kai, dan masih banyak namja lain yang ia dekati, permainkan lalu ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya, ia seperti bulan. Jika kau melihatnya dari jauh ia cantik, namun setelah dari dekat dan kau tahu bagaimana kepribadian yang sebenarnya aku tidak yakin jika kau masih akan menyebutnya cantik'_

Perkataan Amber tentang Krystal beberapa waktu lalu terngiang kembali di pikiran Chunji.

"Lee Chan Hee!"

"ha?! A—apa?"

"ada apa?"

"apa?"

"kenapa kau melamun? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"a—ah ti—tidak hehehe."

Suasana dalam mobil kini kembali hening, tidak ada satupun yang membuka percakapan sampai mereka kembali ke dorm.

.

.

.

.

"ya, Krystal-ah?"

"…"

"aku baru saja akan pulang ke dorm. Ada apa?"

"…"

"tidak. Aku tidak ada acara lain lagi. Kenapa?"

"…"

"boleh. Kita bertemu dimana?"

"…"

"aku tau, aku suka satu café di pinggir sungai Han. Bagaimana jika kita kesana?"

"…"

"ne."

Chunji terkejut saat tangan Niel menepuk pundak tegapnya.

"kenapa? Kau memikirkan sesuatu eoh?"

Tanya Niel, lalu namja bersurai coklat itu duduk di sebelah Chunji. Mereka ingin menghapus riasan mereka.

"tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan sesuatu. Aku lapar, ya aku hanya lapar."

"benarkah? Aku tidak percaya." "oh ya, sudah berapa sejak Lee Byung Hun mu itu menjalin hubungan dengan nona Jung itu?"

"entahlah, mungkin satu bulan."

"cukup lama untuk membuatmu bertambah sakit."

Bisik Minsoo tiba-tiba yang muncul di antara dua namja cantik itu. Lalu leader Teen Top itu mengecup pipi Niel.

"hey-hey, jangan bermesraan di depanku. Itu dilarang oke? Ayolah, jangan membuatku iri."

Chunji –pura-pura- merenggut kesal.

"hahaha. Cepatlah kau berhubungan dengan _rapper bad boy_ mu itu."

Kata Minsoo lalu mengacak-acak surai lembut milik Chunji, namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan hyungnya itu.

.

.

"menyebalkan, kenapa selalu saja tempat tidurnya berantakan."

Seorang namja cantik terlihat sedang membereskan sebuah tempat tidur. Namun, bukan tempat tidur miliknya. Namun, tempat tidur milik roommatenya –namja yang disukainya-

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan—

"Ya! Aku baru saja membereskan tempat tidurmu Lee Byung Hun!"

Ya, namja tampan itu datang masuk ke kamar mereka dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan seenaknya sehingga membuat tempat tidur itu kembali berantakan, dan tentu saja membuat Chunji marah.

"hari ini aku benar-benar senang sekali!"

bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu memeluk Chunji dengan erat.

"a—aku sesak."

"ah, maaf."

merenggangkan pelukannya. Lalu menangkupkan pipi namja cantik yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"kau tau?"

Chunji dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku baru saja kencan dengan Krystal Jung!"

"bukankah kau sudah beberapa kali berkencan dengannya?"

Jawab Chunji –berpura-pura- bingung.

"hari ini bukan kencan biasa!"

"apa kalian berciuman?"

Tanya Chunji asal namun masih dengan rasa was-was.

menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati Chunji bersorak girang.

"tapi.."

"ya?"

"dia menerima pernyataan ku padanya! Ini benar-benar menggembirakan kau tau itu?"

"hahaha, iya. Selamat dengan hubungan mu dan Krystal."

Chunji tersenyum kecut.

Kini sudah pupus harapannya untuk mendapatkan namja tampan yang menjadi teman sekamarnya itu.

Ia tahu semua ini akan terjadi, dimana cintanya akan terbukti bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Karena ia menyukai sesama jenis namun namja yang ia sukai tidak seperti dirinya.

"terimakasih Chunji-ah! Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama? Aku yang traktir."

Tawar .

Chunji tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat namja tampan itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"kenapa?"

"aku lelah. Lain kali saja, bagaimana?"

"yah, jika itu kemauanmu baiklah. Aku tidak memaksa. Kita bisa pergi lain kali."

Dan tentu saja Chunji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Senyum palsu untuk menyembunyikan jutaan air matanya yang sebenarnya ingin meluncur keluar.

.

.

Pagi yang indah untuk seorang Lee Byung Hun.

Ia nampak berseri-seri pagi ini.

Benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

Baru pukul tujuh pagi dan namja tampan itu sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja biru lengan panjang, celana jeans, dan sepatu kets hitam.

Ia benar-benar terlihat tampan.

"mau kemana kau sepagi ini?"

Suara berat Minsoo mengintrupsi yang baru saja ingin menghubungi seseorang.

"hey hyung. Pagi!"

Sapa dengan wajah berserinya.

"kau mau kemana?"

Minsoo mengacuhkan sapaan .

"berkencan."

Jawab .

"dengan siapa? Chunji? Lalu dimana Chunji sekarang?"

Minsoo terlihat menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu.

"tidak. Dengan kekasihku, Krystal Jung."

Jawab dengan semangat.

Niel yang sedang minum dan mendengar itu tiba-tiba saja tersedak.

Minsoo segera menghampirinya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Niel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"hyung, aku pergi dulu."

melangkahkan kakinya keluar dorm dengan semangat.

"benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

Desis Niel.

"sekarang, dimana Chunji?"

Tanya Niel pada Minsoo.

"tidak tahu, mungkin di kamarnya."

Niel dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar milik Chunji dan .

"Chunji hyung?"

Kosong.

Pandangan pertama yang Niel dapatkan adalah kosong.

Tempat tidur Chunji sudah sangat rapi. Itu menandakan sang pemilik sudah bangun.

"dimana dia?"

Lalu Niel melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Changjo dan Ricky.

Tidak ada.

Yang ia dapatkan hanya Ricky yang baru saja bangun dan Changjo yang masih tertidur.

"Minsoo hyung!"

"aku disini!"

Suara Minsoo terdengar dari arah dapur.

Ternyata namja itu sedang membuat susu untuk para dongsaengnya.

"Chunji hyung tidak ada di kamarnya, dikamar ChangRick pun tidak ada."

Minsoo menghentikan kegiatannya.

"hubungi dia." "pakai saja ponsel ku."

Niel menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil ponsel milik Minsoo yang terletak dia atas meja makan.

_Niga aniraseo geuraeseo deo neoro mandeulgo sipeonnabwa  
Niga geuriwoseo geunyeoreul deo neoreul darmge hago sipeonnabwa_

Niel mendengar nada panggilan ponsel milik Chunji.

Lalu Niel mengikuti arah suara itu.

Dan, ya. Niel hanya menemukan ponsel Chunji dekat televisi.

"Ia tidak membawa ponselnya hyung."

Niel menunjukkan ponsel milik Chunji pada Minsoo.

.

.

Pukul Sembilan pagi, dan kini belum ada tanda dari Chunji.

"tenanglah hyung, aku melihatnya tadi baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia hanya sedang ingin jalan-jalan pagi."

Kata Ricky mencoba menenangkan Niel.

"berjalan-jalan pagi pada pukul tiga dini hari?"

Semua terdiam.

Namun mereka menoleh ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Chunji-ya! Darimana saja kau? Ricky bilang kau pergi dari dorm pukul tiga dini hari?"

Minsoo dengan segera menyerang Chunji dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, bagaimanapun juga Chunji membuat leader mereka itu sangat khawatir.

"ma—maaf hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak bemaksud membuat kalian khawatir."

Sesal Chunji.

"lain kali, jangan melakukan itu lagi."

Chunji menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Chunji hyung."

Chunji segera menoleh.

"matamu bengkak, ada apa?"

"a—ah, ti—tidak. Ini tidak bengkak. Mungkin akibat aku bangun terlalu pagi. Ya, hehehe. Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk jalan-jalan pagi. Maka aku melupakan rasa kantuk ku."

Setelah menjawab itu Chunji dengan segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia melihat tempat tidur teman sekamarnya kosong.

Dan, air mata itu turun kembali.

.

.

"Chunji hyung!"

Ricky tiba-tiba saja berteriak dari arah ruang santai.

Dengan segera Chunji menghampiri Ricky.

"ada apa?"

"tidak, aku hanya bosan. Hyung sedang apa? Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?"

Chunji menggulum senyum melihat kelakuan Ricky yang seperti maknae.

"dimana Changjo? Kau tidak ingin pergi dengannya saja?"

Ricky menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku sudah mengajaknya tadi, namun ia bilang. Ia tidak bisa, hari ini ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul."

Terlihat Ricky memasang wajah masam.

"baiklah, sebentar aku akan bersiap-siap. Kau juga bersiap-siap lah."

Ricky bersorak lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya.

.

"Minsoo hyung! Niel hyung! Kami pergi dulu! Bye!"

Ricky memberikan salam sebelum akhirnya ia dan Chunji pergi. Niel dan Minsoo yang sedang berada di dapur hanya menjawab dengan menyahut.

Kini dua namja itu sedang berjalan dengan santai di koridor apartemen mereka sesekali mereka juga terdengar tertawa.

"jadi hyung, siapa yang akan menyetir? Kau atau aku?"

"aku masih ingin hidup Ricky-ah, jadi biarkan aku saja yang menyetir bagaimana?"

Ricky mempoutkan bibirnya sedang Chunji hanya terkekeh kecil.

"pantas saja Changjo senang sekali mencium mu ternyata kini aku tahu alasannya."

Pernyataan Chunji membuat Ricky merona merah.

"hyung!"

"hahaha, lihat. Wajahmu memerah."

"hyung,"

"hmm?"

"kau yakin tidak mempunyai alasan tertentu untuk jalan-jalan dini hari tadi?"

Tanya Ricky.

"tentu saja."

Chunji menghela nafas.

"aku memang hanya ingin jalan-jalan pagi sendirian. Benar-benar menyenangkan, lain kali kau juga harus mencoba."

Ricky kembali menatap namja yang berada di sebelahnya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu Ricky-ah."

"kau berbohong hyung."

"aku tidak berbohong. Untuk apa aku berbohong."

"jika kau tidak mau berbohong kenapa kau berbohong tentang perasaan mu pada Byunghun hyung?"

Chunji terdiam.

Ricky benar, jika menurut dia sendiri berbohong tidak ada gunanya kenapa ia menyembunyikan dan membohongi perasaannya sendiri pada ?

"jangan selalu bersembunyi di hutan yang gelap dan hanya bisa melihat pangeran mu dari dalam hutan hyung. Cobalah keluar dari hutan lalu sapa sang pangeran."

.

.

"hyung, ayo kita naik wahana itu. Aku ingin mencobanya!"

Seorang namja berkulit putih mulus dan berambut hitam terlihat menarik-narik paksa tangan namja cantik yang menemaninya.

"pelan-pelan Ricky-ah."

Chunji menggulum senyum.

"jika kita tidak cepat antriannya akan semakin panjang hyung"

"baiklah, baiklah."

Saat dua namja itu ingin mengantri untuk wahana yang dipilih Ricky, Chunji mellihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali diantara lalu lalang orang.

Deg!

"Byunghun."

Desis Chunji.

"Ricky, bisakah kita naik wahana lain? Aku tidak suka. Ayo ki—"

"Chunji-ah!"

Baru saja Chunji ingin menarik tangan Ricky pergi untuk menghindari namja yang ia sukai itu.

Ricky mendelik pada Chunji.

Lalu menatap dan seorang gadis yang menggandeng lengan mesra.

"kalian kesini juga? Mana yang lain? Apakah mereka tidak ikut?"

Tanya

"tidak, aku hanya menemani Ricky kesini kebetulan Changjo tidak bisa menemani Ricky."

Jawab Chunji dan memasang senyum palsunya.

Ricky menatap tidak suka pada Chunji yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama? Ini sudah jam makan siang, bagaimana Krystal kau mau?"

Tanya pada gadis di sampingnya yang sedari tadi menggandeng lengan

"tentu oppa aku mau."

Jawab gadis itu.

"ayo."

Ajak

.

.

"_say A_ oppa."

Kini , Chunji, Ricky dan Krystal sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di salah satu restoran disana.

Terlihat sekali sikap manja Krystal pada dan Ricky benar-benar tidak suka melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

Sedangkan Chunji? Ia hanya bisa memasang senyum manis miliknya.

Ricky benar-benar kesal dan hampir saja ia ingin menarik gadis itu jika sebelumnya ia tidak diberitahu oleh Chunji jika gadis itu adalah kekasih dan Ricky benar-benar tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba saja Ricky menghentikan makan siangnya.

"hyung, aku ingin pulang."

Chunji menatap Ricky.

"aku ingin pulang."

Ricky kembali mengulang kata-katanya.

"jika, kau tidak mau pulang dan masih ingin bersama pasangan mesra ini silahkan. Aku ingin pulang, aku bisa naik kendaraan lain atau aku bisa menelpon maknae itu untuk menjemputku."

Kata Ricky ketus lalu meninggalkan meja itu dengan segera.

"Ricky-ah!" "Byunghun, Nona Jung. Maaf sepertinya aku dan Ricky pulang terlebih dahulu. Kalian berdua hati-hatilah."

Dengan segera Chunji mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti Ricky.

hanya bisa menatap punggung sempit namja yang sedang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh itu.

"oppa."

"a—ah? Ya Krystal?"

.

.

"ada apa denganmu hyung?! Kau sudah tahu jika dia memiliki kekasih kenapa kau tidak menjauhinya saja? Atau cari saja namja atau yeoja lain, banyak diluar sana yang lebih baik darinya hyung!"

"aku mencintainya Ricky-ah."

"dan kau masih bisa berkata mencintainya hyung? Byunghun itu benar-benar mahluk tidak peka hyung! Entah hatinya terbuat dari apa. Aku heran padamu hyung, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan selama ini menyikapi sikapnya yang menyukai orang lain."

"aku hanya bisa memberikan apa yang aku bisa berikan padanya Ricky-ah."

"tapi hyung ka—"

"kau tidak mengerti Ricky-ah! Kalian tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang yang menyukai orang lain dan bukan diri kita sendiri. selama bertahun-tahun aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dan biarkan aku lelah dengan sendirinya dan pergi dengan sendirinya dari kehidupannya, aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak ku Ricky." "kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti, karena kalian menyukai orang yang tepat. Yang menyukai kalian juga. Sedangkan aku tidak."

Chunji kini benar-benar merasakan sesak di dadanya, matanya mulai memburam karena air mata yang ingin menyeruak keluar dari mata indahnya.

Ricky menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

Dengan segera Ricky menghampiri namja itu lalu memeluknya.

"maaf hyung, aku memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu hyung, maafkan aku sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak bisa diam saja melihat hyung ku seperti ini. Jadi kumohon dan ku harap suatu saat nanti kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya hyung."

Chunji hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan semenjak kejadian itu.

Hubungan dan Krystal semakin mesra.

Mungkin, apa yang dikatakan Amber noona tentang Krystal salah. Mungkin saja ia sudah berubah.

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Chunji saat ini. Namun ia berharap pikirannya itu salah.

Semakin lama Chunji juga semakin harus bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya di depan umum. Terutama di depan .

Ia tetap pada pendiriannya, akan tetap mencintai namja yang disebut mahluk aneh oleh Ricky itu hingga ia lelah dengan sendirinya dan pergi.

_I want to hate you_

_Seeing you happy with another person_

_Im tired of it_

_I had to send you away without you know why_

_It happen so long ago, the feeling are probably all gone now_

_I tried so hard to forget you_

_But I can't help it that it's impposible too_

_Please stay next to my side_

_Nothing's changed except that I'm alone_

_I tried to believe that_

_I would find another love_

_But now it's even hard to breath_

"Chunji-ya."

Suara berat yang Chunji kenal menghentikan acara latihan vocal nya

Chunji menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"ya?"

"sejak kapan kau bisa berbahasa inggris dengan cukup fasih?"

"ja—jadi kau mendengarkannya?"

"ya, dari awal. Dari _I want to hate you"_

"a—ah, begitu rupanya."

Chunji menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal.

"jadi sejak kapan?"

"ah?"

"lagu berbahasa inggris itu."

"a—ah, baru saja. Aku mendengarkan tidak sengaja saat sedang mencari _tracklist_ lagu yang ingin ku dengar di internet dan menemukan lagu ini."

"apa judulnya hyung?"

"Hate U Love U."

Jawaban Chunji membuat terdiam.

"jadi kau mengerti tentang arti lagu itu?"

Chunji mengangguk.

"tentang seseorang yang sudah lelah melihat seseorang yang ia sukai selalu bahagia dengan orang lain dan bukan dengannya. Dan ia mencoba untuk melupakan orang itu dan mencoba membenci orang yang dicintainya itu, namun bukannya membencinya namun ia malah semakin mencintainya."

menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"jadi lagu ini cocok untuk perasaan mu saat ini Lee Chan Hee?"

"iya. A—ah! Ti—tidak! Maksud ku tidak, aku hanya ingin menyanyikan lagu ini."

"jangan berbohong."

Desis dan mulai mendekati Chunji perlahan. Sontak, Chunji memundurkan langkahnya.

Dan,

Deg!

Wajah tampan orang yang ia sukai tepat di depannya.

Hidung serta kening mereka bersentuhan.

P.O.V

"jangan berbohong."

Desisku.

Aku benar-benar sangat penasaran akan jawabannya.

ya, sekaligus aku akan menjahilinya kali ini.

Aku terus memajukan langkahku mendekatinya dan ia berjalan mundur.

Dan kini ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, belakang tubuhnya adalah tembok ruang latihan vocal kami.

Aku semakin mendekatinya dan membuat hidung dan kening kami bersentuhan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika namja berparas manis dan cantik ini akan semenarik ini jika dilhat seperti ini.

a—ada apa denganku?! Mengapa jantung ku berdegup keras?

P.O.V end

"Minsoo hyung! Byunghun hyung mencoba melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Chunji hyung!"

Ahn Daniel, ya. Niel lah yang berteriak dan melaporkan kejadian apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya itu saat ia baru saja masuk ke ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

Dengan segera memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap Niel dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Niel menanggapinya hanya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya meledek .

"Byunghun."

Panggil Chunji.

"ya?"

"bagaimana jika kita—"

"sebentar."

Chunji mengangukkan kepalanya.

Saat Chunji ingin mengatakan sesuatu ponsel berbunyi dan sepertinya panggilan itu dari kekasihnya. Krystal.

Niel menghampiri Chunji.

"kau masih 'putih' kan hyung?"

"tentu! Aku bukan kau."

Jawab Chunji jengkel lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan untuk vocal itu.

.

.

"aku saja yang mengambil pesanannya."

"oppa, kenapa Chunji oppa temanmu itu diajak makan bersama kita? Bukankah ini kencan kita?Kenapa kau senang sekali mengajaknya."

"salahkah jika aku mengajaknya? Aku sudah pernah berjanji padanya akan mengajaknya makan malam. Lagipula dia temanku. Yah, hanya teman."

Ucap namun dengan sedikit keraguan pada ucapan terakhirnya.

"tapi aku hanya ingin kita berdua."

"tapi—"

"oppa~"

"baiklah, aku akan mengatakan padanya nanti."

Segera setelah itu. Chunji datang dengan membawa makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Chunji-ah, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Chunji menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah memberitahu keinginan Krystal pada Chunji, Chunji hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Namun tidak melihat perubahan raut wajah Chunji yang menjadi sedih.

Akhirnya Chunji makan malam disebelah meja dan Krystal. Ia hanya bisa menatap miris namja yang ia cintai itu.

"ah, aku rasa aku butuh kopi."

Chunji dengan segera memesan kopi kesukaannya dan segera ingin kembali ke tempat duduknya, namun.

"ahh! Panas! Panas!"

Kopi yang Chunji pesan jatuh di atas baju Krystal. Itu benar-benar tidak di sengaja, menurutnya Krystal lah yang sengaja menabrakkan dirinya pada Chunji.

"hey! Kau ini bagaimana? Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau ingin melukai Krystal hah?! Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini Chunji! Aku membencimu Lee Chan Hee! Membenci! Aku harap, aku tidak pernah mengenalmu!"

Krystal menyeringai senang lalu kembali berpura-pura menangis.

Kini, Chunji benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi.

"jika kau ingin membenciku silahkan Lee Byung Hun! Silahkan membenciku! Kau tahu? Semenjak kau mengenal dan berhubungan dengan nona Jung ini kau berubah! Kau bukan seperti Lee Byung Hun teman sekamarku yang ku kenal! Kau selalu mengutamakan perempuan ini! Apakah kau tau bagaimana perasaanku?! Apakah kau pernah peduli? Apakah kau pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku yang selalu mendengar ocehan mu tentang semua gadis yang kau sukai? Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku? Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Byung Hun, aku selalu mencintai dan menyayangimu Lee Byung Hun! Namun kau tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu, dan kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan kau membenciku hanya karena perempuan ini?! Aku mencintaimu Byung Hun dan akan selalu begitu. Jika kau ingin membenciku, silahkan benci aku sesukamu! Tapi mengapa kau tidak pernah mengerti? Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu." "dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui, perempuan ini tidak pernah benar-benar serius denganmu! Jika kau ingin bukti kau bisa tanyakan pada Niel! Atau tanyakan saja pada perempuan jalang ini. Aku selalu menyembunyikan semua keburukan tentang wanita ini padamu agar kau tidak tahu! Kau jahat Byunghun."

Chunji mengungkapkan semuanya, semua yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak kini semua sudah ia keluarkan. Ia mengungkapkan semua itu dengan berjuta-juta air mata yang sudah tertahan sekian lama. Ia sendiri pun tidak percaya jika inilah akhir dari benteng pertahanannya. Dengan segera ia berlari meninggalkan café itu. Ia berlari sekuat mungkin, tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan di tengah dinginnya malam.

Sedangkan ? Ia jatuh terduduk tidak percaya, ternyata teman sekamar dan sekaligus official pairingnya itu benar-benar mencintainya. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia paling brengsek. Ia lalu menatap Krystal penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang kebenaran perkataan Chunji.

"kau tahu bukan jika hidup di dunia modern saat ini membutuhkan uang yang sangat banyak. Jadi, sangat tidak mungkin jika aku hanya mempunyai satu kekasih. Untuk apa berhubungan sangat serius."

Jelas Krystal dengan acuh. berdiri lalu menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"perempuan jalang!"

Namja bernama aslli Lee Byung Hun itu dengan segera mengejar Chunji.

.

BRUK!

"Hiks, maaf."

Chunji jatuh terduduk saat ia sedang berlari di trotoar yang agak sepi dan menabrak seseorang. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan meminta maaf. Ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga, seakan-akan tenaganya menguap begitu saja. Pergi entah kemana.

Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Chunji, bermaksud untuk membantu namja itu berdiri.

"Chunji oppa?"

tanya gadis berpenampilan modis itu meyakinkan bahwa seseorang yang sedang menangis di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang ia kenal. Chunji dengan segera mendonggakkan kepalanya.

"Jessica, hiks."

Saat menatap gadis itu dan mengetahui siapa gadis itu, tangis Chunji semakin meledak. Dan dengan segera gadis itu ikut berjongkok menyamakan dengan Chunji dan memeluknya.

.

.

Tepat pukul delapan pagi, pintu dorm boy group yang sudah beberapa bulan _comeback_ itu terbuka dan masuknya seorang namja tampan berambut blonde denga penampilan yang sangat berantakan dan dengan kantung mata yang cukup terlihat karena menghitam.

"Chunji! Chunji! Lee Chan Hee! Dimana kau?!"

Namja tampan itu memanggil-manggil nama seseorang dengan cukup keras sehingga membuat penghuni dorm yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka itu menghampiri asal suara itu dan terkejut melihat penampilan –namja tampan itu-

"Byunghun-ah, ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Minsoo

"Chunji! Dimana Chunji?"

"Chunji hyung?"

Tanya Ricky.

"ya! Mana dia?! Mana?"

Tanya , sepertinya ia minum dan sedikit mabuk karena sedikit tercium aroma alcohol dari tubuhnya.

Changjo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kami tidak tahu, bukankah kemarin ia bersamamu?"

"Chunji-ah. Chunji-ah."

menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Dan ia menangis. Keadaannya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

"Changjo, bantu aku membawanya ke kamar. Ia harus beristirahat."

Changjo menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan segera membantu Minsoo.

.

"eungg."

Seorang namja tampan menggeliatkan tubuhnya, ia mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Namun ia merasakan sakit yang cukup hebat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Chunji!"

Ia segera menoleh ke tempat tidur di sebelahnya, berharap menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Namun nihil, tidak ada. Tempat tidur berseprai _baby blue_ itu kosong. Lalu namja tampan itu berjalan dengan sedikit terseok ke arah tempat tidur itu karena ia melihat secarik kertas.

"_**Maaf. Jangan pikirkan kata-kataku, anggap saja semua tidak pernah ada dan ini semua tidak pernah terjadi. Aku akan mencoba untuk menjauhimu dan menemukan penggantimu walaupun itu sedikit sulit bagiku, selamat atas hubunganmu dan nona Jung itu. Kuharap kau tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku dan kau terus bahagia dengannya. Jangan mencari ku dan jangan pernah bertanya aku kemana. Aku harus mengakui, jika aku lelah mendengarmu selalu memuji semua gadis yang kau sukai dengan tulus dan memperlakukan mereka dengan romantis dan selayaknya. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena terlalu banyak mengharapkanmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu."**_

_**I want to hate you**_

_**Seeing you happy with another person**_

_**Im tired of it**_

_**I had to send you away without you know why**_

_**It happen so long ago, the feeling are probably all gone now**_

_**I tried so hard to forget you**_

_**But I can't help it that it's impposible too**_

_**Please stay next to my side**_

_**Nothing's changed except that I'm alone**_

_**I tried to believe that**_

_**I would find another love**_

_**But now it's even hard to breath**_

_**Hate U Love U**_

_**-Chunji-**_

Lee Byung Hun atau itu jatuh terduduk dan memeluk kertas dengan tulisan tangan milik namja cantik itu dengan erat dan sesekali menyerukan kata 'maaf' 'maafkan aku' 'aku yang terlalu brengsek' 'pecundang' dan sebagainya untuk merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

Seorang namja cantik yang menggunakan mantel berwarna coklat itu tengah berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan udara segar. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan memotret objek-objek pemandangan yang menurutnya cocok diabadikan.

'_hyung kau tahu? Jika aku sudah menikah nanti, aku akan mengajak pendampingku kesini. Pesisir pantai Oregon. Tempat ini sangat indah bukan Chunji-ah?'_

Ia menghirup udara segar pantai dan semilir angin yang sedikit dingin menyapa tubuhnya, serta sisa hempasan ombak yang menerpa kaki telanjangnya.

Ia menyukai tempat ini karena tempatnya yang indah dan tidak terlalu ramai layaknya pesisir-pesisir pantai lainnya. Tempat ini cukup tenang.

Ya, ia pernah kesini sebelumnya. Namun tidak sendirian ia bersama namja tampan itu. Namja tampan yang pernah, ah tidak hingga sekarang masih mengisi hatinya. Ia tersenyum kembali saat mengingat kejadian di pantai ini beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"namun, aku harus melupakannya."

Senyum tulus namja itu berubah menjadi senyum pahit yang harus menerima semua kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki namja tampan itu.

Namja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia merasa ponselnya bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk. Dengan segera ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"ya?"

"…"

"aku ada di suatu tempat."

"…"

"haruskah aku memberitahumu? Haha."

"…"

"tidak, jangan khawatir. Aku tahu beberapa tempat disini dengan cukup baik."

"…"

"baik. Ya, sampai jumpa."

Namja cantik itu sedikit menjauhkan langkahnya ke tempat yang sedikit tinggi agar ia tidak terkena air. Lalu namja cantik itu duduk di atas pasir putih itu dengan posisi memeluk lututnya.

"bisakah suatu saat nanti kita berada di tempat ini lagi? Bukan sebagai temanmu namun sebagai pendampingmu."

Desis Chunji, tidak terasa ia menangis. Dan dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Namun semakin ia menghapus air mata yang keluar semakin ia tidak ingin berhenti menangis.

'_Apakah kau ingin melukai Krystal hah?! Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini Chunji! Aku membencimu Lee Chan Hee! Membenci! Aku harap, aku tidak pernah mengenalmu!'_

Kejadian tiga hari lalu itu masih saja berulang di benaknya.

"semudah itukah kau membenciku?"

.

.

"Byunghun hyung, ayo makan. Jangan hanya minum, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan tenaga nanti. Kau akan sakit."

Seorang namja yang mendapatkan tempat sebagai _maknae_ dan _lead dancer _itu sudah sepuluh menit merayu namja tampan di hadapannya yang sedang menatap pemandangan luar apartemen dari balkon dorm mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"hyung?" "jangan seperti ini."

Changjo menepuk pundak hyungnya itu.

"aku hanya ingin Chunji. Aku tidak ingin makanan apapun. Aku ingin dia, Lee Chan Hee."

Ucap namja itu dari bibir tipis pucat dan kering miliknya.

Changjo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap iba pada hyungnya itu.

"aku khawatir pada Byunghun."

Ucap Niel yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Changjo dan dari dalam dorm mereka.

"untuk apa khawatir padanya? Itu kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri. manusia aneh, tidak peka dan bodoh seperti dia layak mendapatkan hal seperti itu. Beruntung untuk kita karena kita diberikan waktu sebulan untuk berlibur." "ah~ aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah orangtuaku."

Ucap Ricky seakan-akan tidak peduli lalu pergi melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"aish, anak itu."

Desis Minsoo sedikit kesal.

Changjo masuk meninggalkan di balkon yang biasanya ia tempati bersama Chunji.

"benar-benar tidak berhasil hyung."

Ucap Changjo setelah ia masuk.

"apakah Ricky hyung mau memberitahu dimana Chunji hyung berada?"

Minsoo dan Niel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aish, anak itu. Sebentar hyung, biar aku yang berbicara padanya."

"aku serahkan padamu maknae, ku harap kau bisa tahu dimana Chunji hyung berada."

Kata Niel.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kepergian Chunji dari dorm namunn nihil hasilnya bagi mereka yang ingin mengetahui keberadaan Chunji, Ricky pun tidak memberitahukannya walau ia dipaksa hingga akhirnya ia bertengkar dengan Changjo.

merasa bersalah pada Changjo, karena untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Chunji ia bertengkar dengan Ricky. Kini ia sendirian di dorm. Minsoo dan Niel akhirnya pergi berlibur ke Hongkong lalu berjanji akan membantu sebisa mereka untuk menemukan namja berparas cantik itu. Changjo dan Ricky tidak berlibur bersama karena Ricky tidak mengizinkan Changjo ikut bersamanya. Dan kini namja tampan yang memegang posisi sebagai rapper dan visual itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Biasanya jika tidak ada siapapun di dorm dan hanya ada dirinya dan Chunji, mereka berdua akan bermain games, memasak bersama atau hal apapun yang terasa menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Matanya menangkap sebuah pigura yang ia letakkan di atas kulkas. Ia menuju kulkas dan mengambil pigura itu. Ya, pigura itu membingkai sebuah foto dirinya dan namja berparas cantik yang membuat ia seperti orang tidak waras karena mencarinya. Ia sangat ingat dimana foto itu diambil, Pesisir Pantai Oregon.

"kemana kau Lee Chan Hee?"

Gumam namja tampan itu dengan sendu.

.

.

Disinilah namja tampan itu berada. Amerika Serikat negara dimana ia sempat tinggal selama beberapa tahun.

"ibu! Aku pulang."

Lee Byung Hun namja tampan itu segera memasuki rumahnya yang cukup besar. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian wanita paruh baya menghampirinya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Byung Hun. Kau pulang sayang? Ada apa? Apakah kau kesini sedang liburan?"

Tanya wanita itu segera setelah memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"ya ibu, aku sedang berlibur kesini. Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Jangan berbicara seperti itu."

Jawab ibu dari namja tampan itu.

"ibu, dimana ayah?"

"dia ada di kebun apel."

Jawab wanita paruh baya itu.

"ah, ibu. Aku ingin memakai kamar yang berada di sebelah bangunan utama. Dimana ibu letakkan kuncinya?"

"kamar itu?"

menganggukkan kepalanya.

"maaf Byunghun. Kamar itu sudah dipakai oleh seseorang."

"siapa? Apakah seseorang dari keluarga kita?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lalu?"

"teman laki-laki Jessica. Sudah seminggu teman Jessica itu memakai kamar itu."

mengerutkan keningnya.

"siapa? Apakah Jessica mengenalkannya pada ibu?"

"tidak. Jessica tidak memperbolehkan ibu untuk berkenalan dengan teman laki-lakinya. Entahlah, ibu tidak tahu mengapa tapi Jessica sudah memastikan teman laki-lakinya itu seorang yang baik dan sopan. Dan Jessica bilang ibu sudah mengenalnya dan sudah sangat menyukainya. entahlah ibu tidak tahu, kau tahu sendiri bukan seberapa banyak teman laki-laki Jessica?"

lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"lalu dimana anak itu?"

"Dia bersama ayahmu di kebun apel."

"baiklah, ibu aku akan ke kamar lalu ke kebun apel untuk membantu ayah. Oh ya bu, aku sangat merindukan pie apel buatan ibu. Jadi, tolong buatkan ya bu?"

mengecup pipi wanita paruh baya itu lalu melenggang ke lantai dua ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Sicca!"

Teriak saat melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam legam panjang ingin mengambil sebuah apel berwarna merah darah di kebun itu.

"Joe!"

Jessica Kim, gadis cantik keturunan Korea-Amerika itu menghampiri kakak sepupu laki-lakinya itu.

"kau kapan datang kesini?"

"baru saja. Ah ya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

menatap gadis cantik itu tajam.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"tidak, aku hanya heran sejak kapan gadis seperti mu berani membawa teman laki-laki ke rumah dan membiarkan dia tinggal di kamar sebelah bangunan utama rumah?"

"a—ah, i—itu"

"jelaskan."

Ucap tegas.

'oh tidak, ku harap dia belum pulang ke rumah.'

Batin Sicca.

"hello~ jawab aku."

Jessica sadar dari lamunannya saat kakak sepupu nya itu menjentikkan jarinya.

"a—ah itu tidak apa-apa bukan? Dia bukan dari Amerika Joe, maka aku mengizinkan dia menginap di kamar itu."

"jika bukan berasal dari Amerika ia tentu bisa saja untuk menginap di hotel bukan?"

"dia tidak fasih berbahasa Inggris Joe, ayolah kumohon mengerti."

"Tapi sejak kapan kau mulai berani menginapkan teman laki-lakimu? Jika perempuan akan sangat aku maklumi, tapi dia laki-laki Je!"

"Joe! Jangan buat masalah yang seharusnya tidak besar menjadi besar! Aku tahu ini rumahmu, aku tahu ini hanya rumah paman dan bibi ku! Tapi aku mohon, apakah menumpang di rumah saudaraku berarti aku tidak mempunyai hak privasi?! Mengertilah Joe, jangan membuat aku marah padamu."

"tapi kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya pada ibu?"

"nanti bibi akan kukenalkan! Puas?!"

Jawab Jessica ketus dan meninggalkan di kebun apel milik keluarganya yang luas itu.

"hey Joe!"

Sapaan suara berat yang ia kenal mengembalikannya dari dunia khayalannya.

"_hey dad_."

.

.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak ia mencari namja berparas cantik dan manis itu, dan sudah seminggu semenjak namja tampan itu datang ke Amerika dan tinggal di rumah orangtuanya. Selama itu juga ia sangat penasaran dengan teman adik sepupunya itu. Selalu saja ada hambatan untuk mengetahui siapa penyewa kamar yang tadinya ingin ia gunakan itu.

"bibi, aku pergi!"

"kau mau kemana Je?"

Tanya wanita paruh baya itu yang baru saja selesai membersihkan piring makan malam.

"aku, Peter, Alice dan John akan mengambil objek malam bi."

Jawab gadis itu lalu menunjukkan kamera miliknya. Sedangkan yang sedang duduk di dekat dua wanita itu hanya mencuri dengar saja. Lalu ia mendelik ke arah Jessica.

'mungkin kali ini aku bisa mengetahui siapa penyewa itu' batin yang sudah merencanakan akan mengendap-endap datang ke kamar teman saudara sepupunya itu.

"baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Pakai jaketmu. Oh ya, apakah kau mau membawa makanan?"

"tidak bi, malam ini Peter yang akan membawa!"

Ucap gadis itu lalu segera keluar rumah, dan sesampainya ia di depan pintu rumah. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada seseorang.

.

"bagaimana oppa, apa keputusanmu? Aku benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk membuatmu pergi dari rumah bibiku. Aku hanya tidak menyangkan jika Joe akan datang berlibur ke Amerika. Maaf oppa."

Sesal gadis itu. Chunji hanya tersenyum lalu mengusak surai hitam legam milik Jessica.

"tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku akan segera kembali ke Korea. Itu keputusan yang lebih baik bukan?"

"dan, maafkan aku juga oppa. selama kau tinggal disini aku tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk pengambilan gambar."

"jangan pikirkan itu, buktinya aku baik-baik saja bukan tanpa kau temani. Aku mengerti dengan semua kegiatanmu."

Yah, sebenarnya inilah kegiatan Jessica yang sebenarnya. Bersendau gurau bersama Chunji di pondok yang berada di tengah-tengah kebun apel milik keluarga Lee yang cukup luas itu.

.

.

.

.

Senja yang indah dengan bersantai di tengah kebun apel yang luas. Namja berparas cantik itu menghela nafas. Ia berpikir mungkin ia salah memilih tempat berlibur, negara ini adalah negara dimana namja tampan yang ia cintai itu pernah tinggal, jadi kemungkinan sangat besar untuk namja tampan itu datang untuk berlibur menemani orangtuanya.

"satu helaan nafas, berarti satu kebahagiaanmu menghilang. Bukan begitu oppa?"

Gadis cantik itu datang menghampiri Chunji dengan membawa dua gelas coklat hangat dan kue kering yang ia buat tadi pagi.

Chunji tidak menjawab ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"kau pasti kuat oppa, aku percaya orang sepertimu adalah orang yang kuat. Jangan pikirkan orang seperti Joe. Sejujurnya, aku mengharapkan kalian berdua menajdi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, yah."

Chunji tersenyum.

"bu, bisa buatkan aku jus apel?"

Pinta namja itu pada ibunya.

"kau bisa ambilkan apel di kebun Byunghun? Lalu bawakan apel-apel segar itu pada ibu, maka ibu akan buatkan jus apel paling segar untukmu sayang. Ambil sedikit banyak Byunghun, Sicca ingin ibu buatkan manisan apel"

"baik bu. Oh ya bu, dimana Sicca?"

"entahlah, mungkin di kamarnya."

.

Joe mulai menyusuri jalan setapak yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya di beri lampu taman sepanjang jalan itu. Sehingga tidak nampak gelap sama sekali. Begitu juga dengan kebun apel milik keluarga namja tampan itu. Cukup banyak lampu taman yang ditaruh di kebun apel itu, indah. Itulah yang dipikirkan . seingatnya ia sudah tidak pernah datang ke kebun apel itu saat malam hari.

"hahahaha."

menegaskan pendengarannya. Dan sekali lagi ia mendengar suara dua orang yang sedang tertawa, dan sepertinya ia mengenal suara itu milik siapa.

"ah, pondok apel."

Desis .

Saat sudah berjarak sekitar lima setengah meter dari pondok itu. tersandung dan terjatuh. Kebetulan juga Sicca sedang berdiri di depan pondok apel untuk mencari apel segar yang ingin ia makan.

Saat ia melihat ia segera berlari ke pondok itu dan memberitahukan pada namja itu agar segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Joe!"

Teriak gadis itu berpura-pura melihat namja tampan itu sedang membenahi pakaiannya yang kotor.

"Sicca?"

Tanya heran.

"_yeah, it's me. Why_?"

"_ah, nothing_." "oh ya, apakah kau sedari tadi sendirian di pondok apel?"

"_yeah, of course. Why_?"

menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun sebenarnya ia nampak bingung. Karena sependengarannya ia mendengar suara Chunji. Suara tawa yang ia rindukan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Amerika. Namun cuaca yang cerah ternyata tidak membuat pikiran seorang Lee Byung Hun tenang. Ia masih benar-benar mengingat suara tawa itu. Suara tawa yang khas yang hanya dimiliki seorang Lee Chan Hee.

"aish."

mengusap-usap wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir jika ia merindukan seseorang akan menjadi seperti ini.

"ah, ayolah . _positive thinking man_! Mana mungkin ia datang ke negara ini sendiri?"

'_a—ah itu tidak apa-apa bukan? Dia bukan dari Amerika Joe, maka aku mengizinkan dia menginap di kamar itu.'_

'_jika bukan berasal dari Amerika ia tentu bisa saja untuk menginap di hotel bukan?'_

'_dia tidak fasih berbahasa Inggris Joe, ayolah kumohon mengerti.'_

"mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Jessica pernah datang ke Korea dan tak memberitahuku?"

"dan, sejak kapan anak itu mempunyai teman laki-laki yang bukan berasal dari Amerika?"

Gumam menyelidik.

.

.

Terlihat sekali rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah itu sangat lenggang. Mengingat sang pemilik rumah Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sudah pergi sejak pagi buta tadi untuk berkunjung ke suatu tempat. Dan sekarang terlihat seorang gadis yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur miliknya kini sedang mengendap-endap sambil membawa nampan yang berisi _pancake_ buatannya dan susu coklat segar. Ia terlihat benar-benar sangat memperhatikan keadaan. Ia tersenyum menang karena saudara sepupunya yang ia sangat sangat wasapadai –mengingat kejadian di kebun apel- belum bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Namun tanpa sadar sepasang mata sedang mengawasinya dan mengikuti arah pergi gadis cantik itu.

.

Tok

Tok

"oppa, ini aku Jessica. Aku ingin mengantarkan sarapan untukmu."

Perlahan pintu kayu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan kepala seorang namja berparas cantik.

"ah, terimakasih Sicca. Sepertinya ini sangat enak."

Ucap namja itu. Lalu mengulurkan satu tangannya mencoba untuk mengambil sarapan yang gadis itu bawa.

"oppa,"

"ya?"

"kau kenapa? Kenapa hanya kepalamu saja yang kau tunjukkan?"

Tanya gadis itu heran karena melihat namja di hadapannya hanya menyembulkan kepalanya.

"a—ah. Saat kau mengetuk pintu aku sudah membuka bajuku dan bersiap ingin mandi."

Jawab Chunji.

"ah, baiklah. Oh ya oppa, aku pergi ya. Aku akan mengambil gambar untuk pagi ini. Oh ya satu lagi hati-hati oppa. paman dan bibi Lee sedang bepergian. Hanya Joe yang berada di rumah. Ku harap kau waspada oke?"

Chunji hanya tersenyum lalu mengangukkan kepalanya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari orang itu menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

_I know I' m selfish but what can I do_

"ya, kau memang egois Byunghun."

Desah namja berparas cantik itu di kamarnya yang terdengar sayup-sayup lagu milik mereka.

Tok

Tok

"apa Jessica belum pergi?"

Dengan segera namja itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kayu itu.

"ada ap-. B—Byunghun?!"

Dengan segera namja cantik yang hanya menunjukkan kepalanya itu bergegas menutup pintu namun tidak bisa. Kaki namja tampan itu sengaja di sematkan diantara pintu agar pintu kayu itu tidak bisa tertutup.

"buka Lee Chan Hee. Apa kau tidak merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu? Aku gila karena mu Chunji-ah! Buka pintunya!"

Teriak di depan pintu kayu itu. Entah mengapa setelah mendengar perkataan namja yang ia cintai itu tubuhnya terasa lemas dan dengan segera masuk ke ruangan itu dan mengunci pintu itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar merindukanku, hingga kau memakai kemeja milikku? Itu kemeja milikku benar?"

Tanya pada Chunji yang berjalan mundur perlahan menghindari namja tampan itu.

"kau benar-benar manis memakai kemeja milikku Lee Chan Hee. Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa kau takut denganku?"

Chunji tetap saja menghindari namja itu hingga kakinya menabrak sisi tempat tidur dan seketika ia jatuh terduduk di tempat tidur. Dengan cepat menghampiri namja cantik itu dan mengurung namja itu dibawah tubuhnya.

Chunji menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud namja yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya itu.

"kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau takut denganku? Maafkan aku untuk kejadian tempo hari. Maukah kau memaafkan ku?"

mengusap pelan pipi Chunji.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Chan Hee. Jangan menangis lagi kumohon. Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah. Kau tahu? Aku hanpir gila karena mu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu tiap malam, aku selalu memperhatikanmu walaupun hanya punggungmu yang ku lihat. Maafkan aku, aku takut jika kau hanya memiliki perasaan sebagai sahabat padaku karena kau selalu saja dengan sabar mendengarkan cerita ku tentang semua gadis yang hanya ku karang. Aku hanya menyukaimu. Dan tentang Krystal. Aku berhubungan dengannya karena ku pikir dengan begitu aku bisa melepas mu. Aku marah karena sebenarnya aku tidak suka saat kita duduk di meja yang berbeda. Aku benar-benar sedang emosi saat itu, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, jika kau ingin memukulku silahkan aku tidak akan marah kau bisa memukuliku jika kau mau. Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu Lee Chan Hee, hanya kau. Maafkan aku. Maaf."

menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar dan tanpa sadar ia menangis. Jujur, melihat namja cantik yang berada di bawahnya itu menangis membuat ia ikut menangis. Dan juga untuk merutuki kebodohannya.

"maafkan aku jika aku tidak peka dan bodoh pada perasaanku sendiri. maaf—"

membulatkan matanya, menatap wajah yang berada di bawahnya itu. Ya, Lee Chan Hee. Namja cantik itu menggalungkan tangannya ke leher milik dan mengecup bibir tipis itu dengan lembut.

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dan akan selalu begitu. Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan Byunghun."

Chunji tersenyum manis. tersenyum.

"maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."

Chunji mengangguk. Dan kemudian mereka saling menautkan bibir mereka. hanya ada perasaan sayang, tidak ada nafsu atau apapun.

"Lee Chan Hee. Kau tahu? Kau sangan manis saat menggunakan kemejaku. Dan, kemeja ini baru kupakai satu kali dan belum kau cuci benar? Bau parfum milikku masih ada."

Wajah Chunji memerah malu.

"kau manis Chunji-ah. Benar-benar manis."

Puji dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

.

.

.

EPILOG

"Oppa~! _congrats to you! Congrats for your wedding party_!"

Seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun putih dan make up yang membuatnya semakin cantik itu memeluk erat seorang namja berparas cantik yang menggunakan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih.

"hahaha, terima kasih Jessica Kim. Oh ya, terima kasih karena sudah membantu acara pernikahanku. Dan hari ini kau juga cantik sekali."

Puji namja itu lalu memeluk gadis itu lagi.

"oppa, sekali lagi. Selamat. Sudah ku duga kalian akan bersama. Oh ya oppa, jangan melupakanku oke."

Gadis itu melirik ke arah seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka. dan dengan sengaja gadis itu mencium pipi namja itu.

"_hey! He is my wife! Don't kiss him_."

Seorang namja tampan yang juga menggunakan tuxedo putih itu dengan segera membawa namja cantik yang bernama Lee Chan Hee itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"lihat, betapa posesifnya dirimu Joe." "ayolah, itu hanya kecupan persahabatan, setelah ini kita akan jarang bertemu."

"Byunghun, ayolah. Jangan membuat Jessica sedih. Ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu sebelum dia pergi ke Kanada."

Ucap Chunji lalu dan mengecup pipi suaminya itu.

"baiklah-baiklah."

Lee Byung Hun atau itu akhirnya menyerah.

Ya, kini Lee Byung Hun dan Lee Chan Hee adalah sepasang suami istri. Setelah melalui banyak pro dan kontra karena hubungan mereka yang masih dianggap tabu ini akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang insan yang sudah diresmikan di hadapan Tuhan.

"oh ya oppa. malam pertama ini jangan lupa memakai lube. Aku kasihan pada Chunji oppa yang kesakitan seperti saat kalian pertama kali melakukan."

Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah serius.

Wajah Chunji hanya bisa merah padam.

"Jessica Kim!"

"hahahaha, oh ya satu lagi! Buatkan aku adik sepupu yang banyak! Hahaha"

Kata gadis cantik itu dan kemudian berlari menjauhi pasangan itu.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari tas yang ia bawa dan ia mengetikkan sesuatu kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

_**Ku rasa, aku memang tidak bisa memiliki seberapa besar usaha ku. Aku tidak bisa memilikinya. Jujur, saat berpura-pura mendukung dia dengan dia aku merasakan sesak karena membohongi diriku sendiri. tapi, aku tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya menjadi milikku. Kini ia sudah bahagia bersama seseorang disana. Aku bisa melepasnya, aku bisa membiarkan dia terbang bebas dan menjadi milik orang lain. Ya, siapa yang akan tahu jika akan menjadi seperti ini? Namun aku bahagia melihatnya bahagia.**_

END

Ada yang gak mengerti dengan FF saya ._.? silahkan tuliskan di kotak kritik dan saran yang tersedia 3

Jangan lupa RCL YEOROBUN~~ :*


End file.
